Je m'appelle Ginny
by Claeri
Summary: ON HOLD...Ginny's life is changed so she can not go to Hogwarts for the remainder of her seventh year. Instead she goes to Beauxbatons. What changes await her there?


**A/N: Hi everybody!**

**OK, this is a new Ginny Story! Yeah! I didn't like the old one! Sorry... But this will be Ginny at Beauxbatons, and it will have som e of the same stuff... thanks for reading and reviewing!**

She was dreaming.

She dreamt that she was lying on a chaise lounge, in a dark room. A breeze rippled through the room, causing her thin dress to blow around, but it didn't matter. The door opened, and he stood in the doorway. She felt her breath leave her as he swept off his hat, ran toward her, and knelt by her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Ginny," he murmured, and she swooned. He touched her cheek, and her skin tingled where he had touched her. "Ginny… I love you…" She wanted to tell him she loved him, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. She could only gaze at him.

And then he bent down, and for an instant, his lips met with hers. He turned to leave, and she felt her hand reach up and touch his mouth. He paused, and turned back around, kissing her finger tips. His large hands slid down her arms, her shoulders, her neck, until he held her face in his hands. She couldn't breath. He bent down, his lips coming closer and closer…

Ginny Weasley was shaken awake on by a tired and disgruntled Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny, darling, wake up this instant! It's your first day, and you're going to be late!"

The dream vanished. Ginny sat up and rubbed sleep out of her eyes. She looked out the window, and saw snow falling gently. The December holidays were over, and it was time to go back to school. Except Ginny wasn't going back to school. At least not to Hogwarts.

Ginny felt sluggish, and didn't want to get out of bed. This seemed to be the real turning point. If she got out of bed now, then it would seem to say that this was the end of her safe, happy life at Hogwarts. It felt as though she was finally getting out into the real world.

Her life had changed that November, making it impossible for her to return to Hogwarts for the rest of her final year. She was going instead to Beauxbatons.

Twenty minutes later, her mum dragged her over to their fireplace. Her trunk was packed with new books, ones in French, which were required for Beauxbatons, and instead of the black Hogwarts robes, the pale blue silk uniform of her new school.

Ginny was surprised when her mum took out the pot of floo powder, and tossed it into the fireplace.

"They take a train as well," Mrs. Weasley explained, "But they take it from France, not England. I arranged it so you could just floo right into the palace. Now, off you go, Dear. Have a good term," Her mother gave her a peck on the forehead, and then pushed her in the small of the back.

"Wha--" cried Ginny, "You're not coming with me?" the green flames tickled her foot.

Mum laughed, "Oh no, Madame Maxime didn't want that. Go on,"

Ginny took one last look at her mum, before stepping entirely into the flames, and shouting,

"The palace of Beauxbatons!"

She whirled and whirled. The awkward weight of her trunk threatened to topple her backwards. She began to feel sick. What was in store for her? Would she be accepted, or outcast?

Ginny felt herself slowing down. She shifted her weight, and the trunk fell forward, with her on top of it.

She slowly stood up. She was in a pale blue-ish purple room, that Ginny guessed was an office. The carpet was perfectly white, and felt like a cloud underneath her unaccustomed feet.

Two whole walls of the office were stained blue and purple glass. A desk and chair of white wood stood off to one side. The other two walls were a swirl of blue, purple and white. The sun streaming in through the stained glass cast an underwater like glow over everything.

Ginny set her trunk up the right way, and brushed off her clothes. A fine layer of ash settled on the carpet and Ginny immediately felt guilty. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Scourgify," and the ash vanished.

The door opened. A girl of about twelve entered. She had white blond hair, and was very beautiful. She was already dressed in her blue silk uniform, and was alone.

Ginny suddenly wished that she had thought to change, back in the Burrow.

"'Ello, Ginny," said the girl, and Ginny suddenly recognized her sister-in-law.

"Gabrielle!" cried Ginny. She had not recognized Gabrielle in her uniform. The most recent time Ginny had seen her young sister-in-law had been at Fleur and Bill's wedding, and both she and Ginny had been wearing pale green dresses of the most exquisite fabric.

In this blue silk, Gabrielle's beauty seemed to be diminished, unlike how she glowed in the green.

"Change quickly into your uniform, Ginny," said Gabrielle, "And then I will take you to Madame Maxime."

Gabrielle left the office, and Ginny changed quickly from her pale green chenille sweater and tan corduroy pants into the Beauxbatons uniform. It was complicated. First there was a long blue silk skirt that reached to her mid-calf. Next, a white, button down, collared shirt. Over that was a normal blue robe, except this, like the shirt and skirt, was silk.

Ginny surveyed herself in the oval mirror on the wall, and grimaced, deciding she didn't like mirrors that much. Her red hair clashed with the purple-blue of the robes, and the color made her pale skin look ghostly under her freckles.

Ginny sighed, stuffed her other clothes in her trunk and left the office. Gabrielle was waiting just outside the door. She said nothing, but just beckoned for Ginny to fallow her.

"Er, Gabrielle, whose office was that?" Ginny asked, more to break the silence than out of curiosity.

Gabrielle laughed, "That's yours, of course! All Seventh Year students get their own study next to their room," She added, in reply to Ginny's confused look, "They're all like that. At least, that's what Fleur told me. Come on, we must hurry. Madame Maxime is expecting you in exactly two minutes!"

Gabrielle led Ginny through a maze of corridors, occasionally saying things like, "This is your Transfiguration class will be," or "Down that corridor leads to where the Fifth Years rooms are."

Finally, Gabrielle stopped outside a door, "This is Madame Maxime's office. I have to go; do you think that you can find your way back to your room?"

"Er,"

"I really have to go. Good luck, Ginny!" Gabrielle turned and left, in a cloud of blue silk.

Timidly, Ginny knocked on the large door.

"Enter!"

She pushed open the door, and entered.

Madame Maxime's office was much like her own. It had a whole wall of stained glass, the carpet was white, and the walls were blue-purple. It was, however, much bigger, and the assortment of furniture and things were much nicer, and much more plentiful, as well as bigger.

"Seet down, Gee-nny," commanded Madame Maxime, "I vould feel more comfortable vith French, eef you do not mind terr-ee-bly."

Ginny nodded meekly, and Madame Maxime reverted to French. Ginny found she could understand what the headmistress was saying, even if speaking herself was a different matter.

"Welcome to the palace of Beauxbatons," Madame Maxime continued, "Gabrielle has shown you where you are staying, I believe, and I have assigned a fellow Seventh Year to help you around the school the first few weeks of term. Here is your schedule," she handed Ginny a sheet of parchment.

"I think that is all. Do you understand? Classes will start tomorrow. Well, hurry along now," Madame Maxime shooed Ginny out of her office.

It took Ginny fifteen whole minutes to find her room again. She went into her "study" as Gabrielle had called it, to get her trunk. She noticed a door that could only lead to her bedroom, and opened it.

She stepped through the door into the most breathtaking room she had ever set eyes on. Hogwarts' red velvet hangings and stone walls could not compare. Like her study, her bedroom had a white carpet, and blue-purple walls. There was only stained glass on one wall, and a sliding door opened onto a balcony overlooking the ocean. The day was clear, and the morning sun shone brightly. For a second, Ginny forgot that she shouldn't be happy about being at Beauxbatons. She stepped out onto the little balcony, and let the wind blow her hair.

Ginny left the door to the balcony open, so a playful breeze could sweep the room, lifting the curtains, and the floaty material that hung about the double bed.

The room was not big. It had a simple double bed with white sheets and a pale blue, down comforter. There was a large white wardrobe, a door leading, presumably, to the loo, and an empty bookshelf.

Two hours later, Ginny was entirely unpacked. With books and trinkets filling the bookcase, clothes and robes filling the wardrobe, and a few homey touches around the room (such as her favorite book on the bedside table, or her dressing gown on a hook), Ginny felt much more comfortable with the room.

Her stomach was growling, and Ginny decided to find where ever they ate meals in, and have some lunch.

Ginny had only walked about a half step from her room when a girl's voice called,

"Bon jour!"

Ginny turned to see a plain looking girl with blue eyes and dark curly hair waving at her.

"My name is Nadya Nanette!" she said in French, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley," answered Ginny, feeling incredibly self conscious of her English accent, "I'm new. I just transferred from Hogwarts."

"Do you feel more comfortable speaking English?" asked the girl, Nadya, in perfect English.

"Please!" answered Ginny, "My French isn't very good. Sorry."

"Oh, it's all right. I'm half English. Half muggle too, actually. My dad was Prime Minister of England from before I was born to when I was about three. Funny. I was a celebrity until I came here, when I was ten, and then no one knew me. A couple people didn't even like me because I was half-blood."

"Um, sorry, but… is the Prime Minister the Minister of Muggles?" asked Ginny, feeling incredibly stupid.

Nadya laughed.

"Your pure-blood, right? Yeah, that's what a Prime Minister is. But don't say muggle. Say _aucun magique_. Means non magic, but there's no word for muggle in French."

"Thanks," said Ginny, not sure of what else to say.

"No problem. You want to go down to lunch? I was just headed there. Cecile really should take you, but she's a _chienne_… a bitch… she was assigned to help you around, but it's probably best to avoid her… Come on!"

**OK, so it wasn't too different. More later, but I G2G2 bed, so night all!**

**Luv, **

**Summer**

**PS read, write, eat, sleep and DANCE! **


End file.
